I Don't Want the World to See Me
by BendyStrawBunny
Summary: A songfic to Goo Goo Doll's 'Iris', Harry runs into Draco in the Great Hall and tries to suppress his newfound feelings. HaDr Slash, but not smut.


Title: I Don't Want the World to See Me  
  
Author: BendyStrawBunny  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Summary: A songfic to Goo Goo Doll's 'Iris'. Harry runs into Draco in the Great Hall and tries to suppress his newfound feelings.   
  
Rating: PG, quite harmless really, slash but not smut  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall chatting happily with Ron and Hermione. "And its not like he could really do anything about it, you know?" He talked quickly, his words spilling out in rambles, trying to empty his mind, willing himself to stop thinking of--  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry stopped short.   
  
"Malfoy." Ron sneered, narrowing his eyes in the other boy's direction.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, "I'm sorry, did I say 'Weasley'?" He calmly turned away from Ron and faced Harry, "Listen, Harry.. I really need to talk to y--"  
  
"Well maybe he doesn't want t--"  
  
Harry put out a hand to silence him, Ron stopped speaking and shot his friend a puzzled look.   
  
He could sense the question that was bursting inside of Ron, waiting to be let out. He knew Hermione was asking it internally also, as she inched closer to the scene laid out before her.   
  
Harry stood rigid, eyes intently searching Draco's face. What should he do? Had this been any day in the past, Harry wouldn't have even thought twice about insulting the boy and going on his way, leading out the rest of his day normally.  
  
But nothing about this was normal. Would it ever be again? After last night..   
  
He could feel the tension building between them. The air thick with unspoken desires.   
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you   
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow...  
  
The world seemed to narrow down, for a moment all Harry could see was Draco's eyes, deep silver drilling into bright green. Harry's own eyes burned, as he stared unblinking.  
  
  
  
And all I can taste is this moment   
  
And all I can breathe is your life   
  
And sooner or later it's over   
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight..  
  
A sharp jab in the side brought his mind back down to Earth. And for the first time since he had walked in, he noticed the entire Great Hall was watching them.   
  
He could feel the stares of his classmates and professors burn into his right side, and he felt the deep crimson blush creep onto his face. He turned his face away quickly, trying unsuccessfully to hide from their incredulous expressions.   
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am..  
  
Harry's mind groped for an explanation. How could undo the damage? The moment between him and Draco had lasted far too long. His friends were suspicious.  
  
His mouth opened to stammer out a quick "Get out, Malfoy." a sharp "Eat dung." Anything, anything to stop the silence, to make it all normal again.   
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
  
When everything feels like the movies   
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive..  
  
Nothing came out.   
  
Harry lifted his head and returned to Draco's eyes, searching for answers.   
  
Draco stood, his body tight, staring at Harry determinedly, expectantly. He bore his usual smugness... and yet Harry thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty flicker across his eyes.   
  
That was all he needed.   
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am..  
  
Harry grinned, and stepped forward to embrace Draco. It was in the brief but beautiful moment that Draco returned the hug and Harry felt his arms tighten around him that he decided he no longer cared what the world thought about him.   
  
All else was forgotten as they left together, the door swinging shut slowly behind them, as the world watched. 


End file.
